


Always A First Time,

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswin and Nina's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always A First Time,

Oswin had barely known what was happening as she allowed herself to be lead to a private pathway, her smile soft even as she leant into Nina's side. Nina had smiled, pulling her closer and wrapping an arm around Oswin's waist, smiling even as she leant into her touch a little. She had always loved Oswin. Oswin seemed happy enough to trust her, allowing herself to be lead, then placed. She had not known what was coming, but she had no doubt it would be enough. Anything she had with Nina was enough. Even as they prepared to walk, finding it easy to stop and lean and watch. 

Nina had smiled, pushing her back against the wall, kissing her softly. This was to have been her first kiss with Oswin. The girl had shivered, reaching for her again. Oswin had always wished she and Nina had shared a kiss, would share a kiss. She knew she was fairly young, fairly innocent and yet, she longed to do more, to be more.


End file.
